defrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Carmela Locke
Character First Name: Carmela Character Last Name: Locke IMVU Username: Akatori2 Nickname: (optional) Witch Queen Queen Carmela Madame Wicked Age: 120 (Appears to be around 24) Date of Birth: (( Date of Birth goes here, make sure to list MM/DD/YY then AD. *This is the age of your character not yourself*)) Gender: Female Ethnicity: Witch Height: 5"7' Weight: 132lbs. Blood Type: A+ Occupation: Clan Head Scars/Tattoos: Affiliation: Locke Clan of Witches and Warlocks ''' '''Relationship Status: Single Personality: (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) Behavior: Carmela is very polite and respectful to others. Due to her being of french descent, she often mixes in french words and expressions in while talking. She also speaks with a light french accent. Motto: (optional) ((What does your character say? Their personal motto? What they yell at adversaries)) Summoning: ((No Trainee or Fighter will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Guardian or later life, this field is reserved for later editing in your profile.)) Bloodline/Clan: Witches and Warlocks of Locke Clan Clan Ranking Class: ' Clan Head ''Special Ability: Chlorokinesis '''Element One: Earth Weapon of choice: Magical Arts Strengths: ((Some specific and outlined in clans)) *Intellegence *Magic Manipulation *Medical Healing Magic *Stamina (Magic Amount) Weaknesses: *Strength *CQC *Knots *Salt Magical E'ssence Color:' (Only after reaching Fighter rank) Sunset Orange Weapon Inventory: ' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become part of a clan and have reached Fighter. *Aka: Humans need to be joined with a monster hunter clan and be put through the trials of gaining Fighter rank* )) "This will determine how you fight, long rang, short range and the kind of occupation you hold within your Clan."'' '''Training Weapons/ additions as a defult: Canne De Combat: Baton Francias Starter ranking : Trainee (applies to all clans) Maximum capacity at: Fighter (50 pieces) Soldier (60 pieces) Guardian (70 pieces) Royalty '''(80 pieces) '''Ancient (90 pieces) Immortal '(100 Pieces) Please allocate now: '''Misc: ''(All need special permission to use these) Whip''' ((Max 2)) cost 3 peices each):' Scythe '((Max 1)) cost 10 peices each):' '''Off hand weapons: (cost 1 peices each)' Japanese War Fan Brass Knuckles Bagh Nakh/ Hand Claws One handed Swords: ((Max 2)) cost 3 peices each): Katana Baselard (Metal stake) Claymore Two Handed Swords: ((Max 1)) cost 6 peices each): Great sword Heavy Weapon: ((Max 1)) cost 8 peices each): Bardiche War Hammer Battle Axe Spears: ((Max 1)) cost 6 peices each): Lance Military Fork Trident Ranged Weapons: ((Max 2)) cost peices each): Matchlock Gun Bow Cross Bow Blow Gun Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Silver bulets ((Max 2 sets of 6)) cost 1 pieces each): Wooden stakes (cost 1 pieces each): Holy water (cost 2 peices each): Darts '(Type Poison/Sleep) '((Max 2 sets of 6)) cost 1 peices each): Sunlight Vial (Cost 2 peices each): Arrow (Type Norm/Poison/Silver) ((Max 3 sets of 12)) cost 1 peices each): Any sword ((Max 7)) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Spell Book (5) '''Total: Clan Skill List: (Specific to each clan) Magic: Tier I: Rank D- Tier II: Rank C- Tier III: Rank B- Tier IV: Rank A- Tier V: Rank S- Skills: Slowed Aging Magical Absorbtion: Rank C Animal Telepathy: Rank C Clairvoyance: Rank C (Through Crystals) Healing Earth: Rank B Ecological Empathy: Rank B Earth Empowerment: Rank A Chlorokinesis: Rank S Allies: Witches Enemies: ((Your enemies, rival clans, personal rival)) Background Information: ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of back story which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) Role-playing Library: Approved by: ((Only Vampire Ancients will fill in here.))